


Cliché

by ultraangst



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fanfiction, Romance, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 14:27:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9389114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultraangst/pseuds/ultraangst
Summary: Eva Mohn x Christoffer Schistad (set after 3x01)The game is simple between the two. Who will fall in love with the other first?Fanfiction/Teen Fiction(Read the ENTIRE thing on wattpad user is @100shipper)





	1. Chapter 1

I closed the door behind the last cop and sighed. My house was an absolute wreck and my mom was coming back in two days. Or was it tomorrow?

Thankfully, I was smart enough to not get wasted this time. I put my hands over my face and shake my head. This was a huge mistake. 

"Did they leave?" A voice says from the hallway. I nearly jump out of my own skin.

Penetrator Chris's head pops out from the darkened hallway and he saunters into the lowlight of the living room. 

"Yeah...what are you still doing here?" I say and awkwardly cross my arms over my chest. He bites his bottom lip and looks me over. 

I want to tell him to stop doing that...but I couldn't bring myself to say the words.

I rock in my tiny black shoes and stare at him as ruffles his sandy brown hair. He shoves his hands in his pockets and tilts his head to the side. 

"I don't know honestly," he says and looks around at my destroyed living room.

I thought he left when the police showed up and I desperately wish he had. 

So what if we were making out when the police showed up? That absolutely didn't mean anything and he didn't hang to stick around. 

Something deep down was kind of glad that he stayed for whatever reason, but the bigger part, the one that contained most of my intellect, was wanting him to leave. Now.

"Do you need help cleaning up?" He asks generously, but behind that voice was something much more sinister. He is not the kind of person who wants to "help". I've played this game with him one too many times and now know exactly how he plays his cards. 

First, he'll be helpful. Next, he will sweet talk his way into my head. Then, he will look at me like he does and finally, I will be falling into his arms ever so easily. Just how he wants me to.

I scoff and walk into the kitchen. His gaze follows me, as it always does, and I reach in the pantry for garbage bags. I rip one out of it's container and say, "I don't think of you as the helpful type."

I furrow my eyebrows at him and he says, "I'm not."

He leans on my counter and watches as I contemplate kicking him out. 

"You can go home if you want," I say and shake the bag to open it. I begin dumping half full beer bottles down the sink and tossing the bottle into the black bag.

He says nothing. When I look up, I find Chris doing his best to reorganize my kitchen. 

I clear my throat and brush away the awkward strands of hair in my face. It's really weird, seeing him do such average things like cleaning. It's a basic task that all people do and it shouldn't be that strange, but now, watching Chris straighten out the wreckage, I can't help but feel impossibly weird. 

I watched Chris for another moment until the corner of his eyes flicked to me. It then dawned on me how much of an act he was playing.

Just watching this guy ORGANIZE was making my breathing pick up.

Stop it, Eva! He doesn't want to help, he is just trying to be sweet and fuck with your brain. He only wants to sleep with you. 

I remind myself that he has done this before, when I thought Jonas was sleeping with Ingrid. He used a soft voice and got straight in my head. 

"I'm not going to sleep with you if that's what you're trying to accomplish here," I say confidently and roll my shoulders back, hopefully looking bigger than I actually was. 

I rest my hands on my hips and he turns his head back to me. 

He rolls is dark eyes and says, "If I wanted to sleep with you, I'd be sleeping with you."

"Whatever you say," I laugh and he completely whips around.

He lets out a 'hmph' and says, "What? You don't think I could persuade you into sleeping with me?"

I grab detergent and spray down the empty counters of the kitchen.

"I don't think you could get me to sleep with you," I say with confidence laced in my voice. He rests his elbows on the freshly cleaned counter and ponders on my words.

"Oh?" he says, but it is even more of a question. He watches me.

It must be ten minutes later when I finish the kitchen and look over to find him still staring at me.

"Are you going to help?" I ask and turn off the kitchen lights.

I unconsciously pout my lips and he narrows his eyes at me, trying to read my expression. Chris watches as I reach for more clean supplies.

Without answering my simple question, Chris gets the trash bags. I smile at the fact that I am getting him to help. I get paper towels to clean the spilled alcohol off the floors-and some other substance that is smeared on my cream colored wall.

We exchanged tired looks and begin working.

I was really surprised that he didn't walk out halfway through the job. My house looked as good as new at around five am.

"I'm never having a party again," I say sleepily and admire the finished product. My eyes feel like they are being pulled down by weights. He yawns loudly and stretches his arms. I rub my tired eyes and yawn as well.

Thoughtlessly, I make my way to my room and throw myself on my bed.

Chris, who still hasn't left, sits on my couch-if it could even be called that-and messes with his phone.

"I'm not trying to be rude...well actually I am, so why are you here? Thank you for helping me but-" I begin to ramble. He looks up sharply and tosses his phone away from him.

"I don't want to drive right now," he says tiredly. I quirk an eyebrow and he copies my annoyed expression.

"Fine, but I'm going to bed."

"Mkay," he mumbles and folds his hands together, blinking once or twice at me.

I tilt my head to the side, trying to get just a tiny glimpse of what he might be thinking. Nothing came to mind.

"Really, Chris. What do you want?" I huff finally. And sit on the edge of my bed.

"I want to kiss you," he says rather bluntly as a snarky grin emerges on his pink lips.

Of course, he would say something like that. I expect nothing less from him.

"If this is about what happened during the party..."

"It's not," he says simply. "I'm just being honest, Eva."

Honesty is a tricky thing with him. 

It comes as a shock to hear him say my name though. I doubt I've ever heard it come from his mouth before this moment. I swear he must've at some point. 

But the way it rolled off his tongue so effortlessly made me doubt that. Surely I would remember him saying it. My gaze finds its way to his lips.

"Eva?" He asks after a few seconds and moves closer to me.

I turn my head away from his gaze and try to focus on a picture of Noora and I that replaces the old one of Ingrid and I.

"I don't want to kiss you," I whisper, folding my hands in my lap. Lies. I think he knows I'm lying too because he just laughs.

"Yes, you do," he argues and brings his face so insanely close to mine. It was intoxicating. I couldn't lie to myself either. I desperately want to kiss him, but I try hard to remind myself that it is all an act. This is what he does.

He's an expert manipulator. A supreme actor.

"Are you going to leave?" I ask and turn my head to face his again. Our noses seem only inches apart.

"You don't want me to leave," he says with a voice as smooth as silk.

"I think I asked you to leave," I whisper lowly and without thinking, I brush my strawberry blond hair out of my face.

He sighs in defeat.

"You're the only girl who..." His words die out and seem to get lost in my eyes. I look into his chocolate brown eyes, trying to find what he's thinking. It's almost impossible because he's such an unpredictable person.

I instinctively stand up to break the conversation our eyes seemed to be having and find myself looking in the mirror.

"Why do you keep leading me on?" He asks from behind me. I watch him in through the mirror. Something in his body language changes almost completely. It's softer. More inviting. I hate him for giving me that look again.

"I'm not leading you on," I say quickly, defensive.

"But you are, Eva. You'll kiss me then forget it even happened-" I cut him off but don't dare to look at him.

"I thought you liked it when there were no strings attached," I say quietly.

"Not with you," he mutters and takes a step closer.

"I'm sure," I say with an eye roll. "You're messing with my mind. You're a complete asshole. You manipulate. And I can't-"

By now his chest is pressed into my back and his mouth is inches from my ear. The heat radiating off of him is what urged me to stop talking.

"Eva," he whispers and presses his nose to the back of my hair. His lips find their way at the base of my neck.

"St-" My attempts to ask him to stop fail when a traitor sound escapes my lips. I roll my head to the side in defeat and allow him to kiss my neck. As his fingers dig into my hips-they will probably leave an imprint in my skin-my knees feel like they give out. My head lulls back and he's got me. Hook, line, and sinker. My weakness, my ultimate Achilles Heal, was his breath on my skin. Damn him for it.

It took him seconds to manipulate me to this jello of a person. It scares the hell out of me that he could do this to my body, but at the same time, I enjoy it. I have no intention to stop.

I turn my head and use my chin to urge his lips to mine. His pink silky lips meet mine in a chaste embrace. I wrap my arms around his neck and he pulls me closer in his arms.

"Eva," he says huskily when I twist my lips away for air. I push him backward towards my bed and he sits down at the edge. I hover over him and run my hands through his hair. His eyes run over my body slowly.

I straddle him and he lays back. As our lips meet again, a tingling heat begins in my core. I grind my body into his and he instinctively groans. I don't know who has who anymore.

It seems that I'm fully in control of the situation.

Chris rakes his hands down my back and a hushed moan escapes my lips against his. He smiles and flips us over effortlessly. I reach the hem of his shirt, signally that I do not want him wearing it anymore, and he uses one hand to toss it off of him.

"Your turn," he says cockily.

"Ass," I mutter under my breath and sit up to lift it over my head. My arms get stuck because of the awkward position and I groan. He chuckles and helps take it off. The second it's off, he rests his hand on my cheek and kisses my lips innocently.

"Lean back," he orders when we pull apart. Something in his voice compels me to do just that.

I lay my back on my downy covers and stare up at him. He's positioned in between my legs and presses his hips into me, only extending the heat further.

"You're a fucking cliché," I say as he grinds into me through our clothes.

"I'm the cliché?" Chris asks with a chuckle and hovers over me. His hands are resting on either side of my head, holding him up.

When he kisses down my neck, I continue.

"Yes. I don't know what you're playing at, so please explain it to me."

"I'm not playing anything," he says in an annoyed tone, completely changing the mood.

"You know, as long as we've been playing this little game of yours, I haven't hooked up with any other girl. Only you, Eva. So cut it out," he orders and undoes with my the button of my jeans.

"Yeah right," I say unsure and help him with the wonky button that didn't want to be undone.

"I'm serious, Eva," he says in a dark tone.

I scream at myself inside. Do not fall for it, Idiot! 

But his chocolate eyes mold into my green ones and it is impossibly difficult to make any coherent thoughts. Thoughts that don't revolve around his eyes or the way he is hovering over me.

"I can't trust you," I say. Once the words are out in the air, I realize the realness in those words. What am I doing? With him? Right now?

This wakes me out of my hormone driven daze and stare up at Chris, whose attitude mirrors my own.

I rest a hand on my forehead.

"I can't do this," I say and gently shove him off of me. He reaches for his shirt and tosses it back on. I grab my shirt and put it on as well. I sit at the edge of my bed and rest my head in my hands.

"I shouldn't have initiated that. Sorry," I apologize but don't dare to look at him. "It must've been...the alcohol."

"You didn't drink at all, Eva," he says in defeat and shifts his weight.

I wish he hadn't been watching me so closely, maybe I could've even gotten away with that.

"Why can't you do this?" He asks curiously and almost moves to rest a hand on my back, but he doesn't. Thankfully.

"I can't trust you."

"You don't trust anybody. Maybe Noora and sometimes your other friends, but that's only rarely. Why can't you trust me?" he asks gently.

"You have a record, Chris. You hook up with girls and then toss them away like they mean nothing," I say. This causes my head to turn to his.

"Have I made you feel worthless?" he asks. No. He hasn't. Sure, I was a little pained when we first kissed and I found out he was with Iben, but I was with Jonas. In those moments, I was shocked that I even kissed Chris in the first place. I wasn't hurt. And I did not feel worthless because of him.

"That's not the point. I don't want to risk getting hurt and that's what you do."

"Give me a chance," he says and tucks a strand of hair behind me ear.

I shake my head and say, "No." Plain and simple.

"Give me a few weeks to prove it to you," he says, almost begging.

"Prove what to me?" I ask with a brow raised.

"That you can trust me."

"It's not that simple-"

"It is. Say yes," Chris urges.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Ye-"

"If you keep begging-"

"Eva," he lingers on my name for a moment and I watch his gaze.

"You're playing with fire, Chris. What do you want?"

"I want you," he whispers.

"Why?" I ask breathlessly.

"Because I find myself coming back to you and you do the same."

It's the truth. The past month we've been hooking up and "spending time" together. If it could even be called that. Maybe he isn't lying. I haven't seen him around other girls and I haven't been with anyone.

"Give me a couple weeks," he says softly and brushes my cheek with his thumb.

I search his warm brown eyes for any sign of a lie. There is none.

"I'll think about it," I whisper, finally giving into his begging. In his eyes, I said "yes."

A small grin emerges on his face.

"Okay," he says and plays with a strand of my hair. A goofy looking smile makes its way to his face.

"Don't get all giddy on me," I say and push away the arm that found itself around me.

"You'll fall in love with me, Eva," he says confidently.

"Not if you don't fall in love with me first," I say with a confidence matching his own.

"Is that a challenge?" he asks coyly.

"It is," I whisper and shove him off of me. A look of shock crosses his face and he furrows his eyes at me. He stands up and grabs his jacket that he had rested on my couch. He puts his phone in his back pocket.

He leans over and presses a kiss to my temple.

"I'll get out of your hair now," he whispers and runs his hands through his hair.

He leans against my bedroom door and says, "It has been a pleasure manipulating you, my dear." And then he's gone.

What just happened?


	2. Chapter Two

I woke up to the sound of my annoying text tone. I groan and stretch my arms out and reach to the place where my phone should be.

Penetrator Chris: Good morning

I stare at my phone for a few seconds, trying to process if what happened the night before actually did. The hammering of my head only confirmed it.

Shit.

I stare at his contact name in my phone and change it to "Chris Schistad" because I suddenly felt uncomfortable with the other one.

I wait for two minutes to respond so I don't sound desperate or something.

Eva Mohn: You woke me up. Treacherous waters you are headed in, Schistad.

He responded seconds later.

Chris Schistad: Treacherous indeed. What are YOU doing today?

I roll my eyes at the screen and tell him that I'm probably going to study for exams on Tuesday and Wednesday. I set my phone down and stretch my body, letting out a groan.

I'm stripped of my pants and only wear an over-sized teeshirt. I make my bed lazily and tie my hair into a messy bun.

I grab my notes from Thursday and memorize them in no specific pattern. My stomach growls at me, but I don't find the energy to get up. I put in my earphones and turn them three-fourths volume so I can shut out the groaning of my stomach.

It is twenty minutes later, while staring at my notes that I realize, I really do not care about the antecubital or the lumbar. Screw Anatomy.

My text tone goes off and I expect it to be Chris with some snarky remark, but it's not. It's Noora.

Noora: I'm coming home next week.

I stare at my phone in surprise. Why is she coming home now?

Eva Mohn: Is something wrong??

Noora: Will and I are having some problems. I just want to be home for a little while. I'll probably stay with Eskild and Linn. And I guess Isak.

Eva Mohn: You could stay with me...if things are too crowded.

Noora: No, it's fine. It'll probably be for a short time. Will and I are just taking a break. I gtg to work. Love u. xx

Eva Mohn: xoxo

William and Noora can not break up. If they break up, then love must not exist. More questions come to mind and I want to ask her, but it is not the time and she is working. I will find out soon enough.

I want to rip my hair out when I hear my front door open over the smooth voice of the unknown artist. I quickly take one out and listen.

Silence.

I shrug my shoulders and turn back to my work when I hear someone set something down on my counter. Okay. There is definitely someone here.

Someone is raiding the house, is the first thing that comes to mind. I'm going to die.

I shut off my music completely and reach for something I can attack the person with. A mechanical pencil. I have a mechanical pencil to protect myself from the bad guy.

I scurry out of bed just seconds before the door opens and I'm ready to attack when I see the face of my attacker.

"What the hell, Chris!" I shout at him. He is mid sip on a coffee and staring at me with a pursed look. Eyes narrowed and eyebrows raised. He looks at my stance and my hand griping tightly to my pencil. "I almost killed you."

"With a pencil?" He asks slowly.

"It's sharp," I say defensively and set the pencil down on my dresser. He shrugs his shoulders and hands a coffee to me.

"Coffee?" He asks.

"Thanks," I say gently. I take a sip of the smooth liquid and then ask, "What brought this on?"

He pulls out his phone and taps on it a few times. He then shows me a website that says, "How to Make a Girl Fall in Love with You."

Surely enough, the first thing it said was to bring her coffee.

"You had to use a website to help you?" I ask. I'm surprised those were the words I chose to use.

"Well it's a competition right? We're seeing who falls in love with the other first," he says with a sly grin.

"You were serious about that?" I ask with a quirk in my brow.

"Why not?" He says and sits on my bed, sipping away at his coffee.

I look him over. His nose is slightly red from the cold weather and his hair is not as manicured as it always seems to be. He's wearing a simple coat and jeans.

He notices how I'm staring at him and watches me with the same look. My insides heat up as he gazes at me like that.

I then realize that I'm not wearing pants. Or a bra. And I look terrible. He obviously has taken in my lack of clothes.

"Could you...um..." I nod to the door and bite my lip.

"Fine. I was enjoying the show while it lasted," he says with a sad sigh.

"Ass," I whisper under my breath. He kisses the side of my head and steps out.

What in the world is up with him and this sudden surge of sweetness? I've never seen him like this.

I quickly change into some pants and a gray knitted sweater.

I open my door slightly and poke my head out. He's just standing there, waiting.

"Are we going somewhere?" I ask.

"Do you want to go somewhere?" He asks, his voice is lower than normal, but sweeter. It is his voice that compels me to say something else.

"Kind of..."

"Hold up, I'll check my website," Chris jokes, pulls out his phone and jokingly checks for a place.

I close my door on him and finish getting ready, which consists of me putting my boots on and fixing my bun. I pinch my cheeks to bring some rouge to them.

I look at my bed, deciding if it is smart to leave the work behind just to do something with Chris.

Why are you even giving him a chance? You're going to get hurt.

There is a soft knock on my door.

"One sec," I say and grab my bag from my desk. I probably have fifty dollars in there, I tell myself.

Chris enters a few seconds later and looks me over.

"Cute," he says with a smile and nods the opposite direction. "Let's go."

"Where are we going exactly?" I ask with curiosity in my voice.

He presses his lips together and says, "It's a surprise."

\---

Chris drove for a few miles before his phone began to vibrate. He took his eyes off the narrow road for a second and reached for his phone. He unlocked his phone and pressed it to his cheek.

I watch him as his brows knotted together.

"Slow down, sweetheart. What's wrong?" He asked, with a softness in his voice I had never heard.

Sweetheart? Who was his sweetheart?

For some reason, jealously spread throughout every inch in my body. Great. He was just screwing with me. I'm such an idiot.

I leaned my head on my hand and stared out the window of his really, really nice car.

"Where's mom?" He asked gently.

Mom?

"Okay. Yeah, I'll be home...No, it's fine," he says and then finishes with, "I'll see you later."

"Who was that?" I ask when he hangs up. He sighs and moves into another lane.

"My little sister, Alice. She's seven. I guess my mom left her home alone," he says, then end part about his mother left a bitter taste in my mouth. It was obvious that he was not keen on her.

"I can take you home if you want," he suggests. "I just want to get her."

At least, I tell myself, it wasn't some girl.

"Oh no, I understand," I say and twiddle my thumbs in my lap.

"Do you...wanna go with me?" He asks nervously.

"I don't want to intrude," I say.

"You won't be," he clarifies and grips the steering wheel.

A blush comes to my cheeks and my fingers unhook themselves.

"Okay," I say softly and lean on the center console. He laughs.

\---


	3. Chapter Three

I shouldn't have been so surprised when I saw Chris's house. It wasn't huge, but it was definitely extravagant.

Everything was sleek and white with accents of grey. It made sense more now to see him in this setting.

"Alice!" He called from the front door. Sure enough, ten seconds later she was scampering down the glass staircase.

Alice was a skinny little thing, with curly blonde hair and big blue eyes. She was definitely going to be attracting the boys in a couple years. From what I could tell, Chris wasn't going to have that.

She was bundled up in mitchmatched winter clothes and her hair was a fright. Chris looked horrified. He bent down to her level and said, "This outfit doesn't work."

She pouts and rests her hands on her hips.

"Well, Christoffer, no one was here to help me. And I didn't know what was going on so you can't be upset-"

"Okay okay okay. I'll help you, just go upstairs," he says putting his hands up in self defense and then nudging her forward.

Once she's out of earshot, I say, "Reminds me of you."

"Har har," he says with an eye roll. I shove my hands in my pockets and nod for him to follow after her. He does.

I absentmindedly look around the house now. The furnishings all looked brand new without a speck of dust on them. I also took notice to the lack of photographs on the walls and the fresh smell of bleach. Not that I didn't have blank spaces on my walls, but it felt weird.

Chris had a slightly bigger family, I didn't, so I would've assumed that maybe it would be more homey. But this place it seemed lacked everything that my home had. Pictures. Accents of color. I found myself doing the most frightful thing. I was getting curious. So desperately curious.

I wanted to know more about him and his life. I wanted to know why his mother left her child home alone.

I lean on the kitchen counter and stare at the rows and rows of alcohol that reside on shelves. I didn't want to make assumptions of his mother but from what I could tell, she was an alcoholic.

"Eva?" I heard Chris ask from another room.

"Right here. Sorry," I say and walk in the direction of his voice.

He has Alice on his hip and she is tapping away on his phone.

How peculiar.

"Where are we going?" I ask gently as he begins locking up their house.

He looks to Alice is looking at me. She is really a beautiful little girl.

"I want to go to the park," she says softly and turns back to her brother. He thinks about the idea for a second and then turns to me, "What do you wanna do?"

"I think the park sounds great," I say and look to Alice who has a smug grin on her face.

"Okay," he sighs in defeat and unlocks his car door.

\---

Chris drove for what seemed like hours and he didn't seem pleased. He tapped his thumbs the entire time and Alice played on his phone. I'm assuming that he must not have anything that bad on there if he's willing to hand his phone off to a seven year old.

"Are we still in Oslo?" I asked him finally.

He looked at me in the corner of his eye and shook his head.

"Why not?" I ask and hold my hands together.

He didn't answer me. It wasn't until I saw the sign that read, "Sylling" that I got annoyed.

"You drove us thirty five miles to Sylling?" I said with a quirk in my brow. It wasn't that big of a deal, but there were plenty of kid friendly parks in Oslo.

"Yep," he said with playful exaggeration in his voice.

I sunk back into my chair and watched the road. I tried to drive for him. I guess I took after my mother whom tried to tell my father how to drive.

"Could you slow down?" I asked.

"I'm going the limit," he says and checks some gauges on the dash.

"Whatever."

Ten minutes later we pulled into a park and the car hadn't even stopped before Alice was running to a swing set. I was about to tell her to slow down, but Chris beat me to it.

"Kid, don't run!" he calls as he rolls the window down. She completely ignores his warnings and continues on her journey. He sighs and turns his head to me.

"See what I have to deal with?" He scoffs and shuts off his car.

"You gonna answer my question now?" I ask and cross my arms over my chest.

"Which one? You ask many," he laughs and opens his door. I open my side and step out. He locks the door and walks to a bench that sits near the swing set that Alice seems to be enjoying. I wipe off the condensation on the bench whereas Chris just sits down.

I sit, not particularly close to him, but close enough.

"Never mind," I murmur and sigh.

There is a haze of grey hanging over us, but it won't rain or snow. Not for a couple more hours.

"She's cute," I say, changing the subject and nodding to Alice. I can almost hear Chris smile.

"She's a handful is what she is. But she keeps me from being lonely," he says, obviously joking. "So she's not completely worthless."

"You lonely? That's funny," I laugh at him.

"Seriously, without that annoying brat, I'd be so terribly lonesome. Especially with Will gone and mom being how she is-"

He cuts himself off, almost like he has said too much. I scoot closer to him and he seems to notice. He stretches his arm around me and taps his fingers on my shoulder.

Smart move, Schistad. Smart move.

He is very good at this game.

"Thanks for being here, Mohn," he says. I look at Alice who seems to be struggling with the lack of height she has gotten on the swing.

"I only came because I felt guilty that you bought me coffee this morning," I say and look straight forward.

"That website knew what it was talking about." I want to laugh at the image I got of him this morning. Laying in bed and scrolling through his phone. The Great Christoffer Schistad on a website saying, "How To Make a Girl Fall in Love With You."

"Treacherous waters," I remind him.

He catches my chin with his thumb and swiftly pulls my lips to his.

I don't push him away though, I don't wish for him to stop kissing me. If anything, I let him kiss me and I bask in the feeling.

This probably wouldn't last long, I knew that. He would pursue someone much prettier and then it would be the end of this fling or hook up or whatever it seemed to be.

I accept that.

"I like kissing you," he whispers when we pull away. He looks over my face with those chocolate eyes and brushes my cheek with his thumb.

It's Alice who breaks us from our reverie.

"Chris! Can you push me?" she yells for him. Instinctively, I scoot away from him and push the loose strawberry strands behind my ears.

"Sure, kiddo," he says with a grin on his lips.

He strides over to her and instantly she's pulled from her previous sulk. Just watching him play with his little sister was strange and not Chris-like but something about it made my heart melt.

I knew then that in such a short amount of time, I was getting pulled in deeper.

\---

Chris POV

"You want ice cream?" I whispered to Alice at an attempt not to wake up Eva. After leaving the park, Eva was passed out in the front seat with her head pressed against the center console. It didn't look comfortable, but I didn't want to wake her.

Please tell me I'm not that boring.

"Duh," Alice says much louder than I would've wanted.

"I'll let you get ice cream if you keep quiet. I don't want Eva to wake up." 

"Is she your girlfriend?" Alice asks curiously.

"Not yet," I say and look down at the girl with the mass of strawberry blonde waves.

"When?" Alice asks and leans over to look at Eva too.

"Soon," I say seriously. Alice is about to say something else when my phone begins to ring. And it's not any ringtone. I set it to the blaring alarms that remind you of "The Purge" or some shit. It was mother dearest.

"It's mama," Alice reads and passes my phone forward.

Oh I know.

"Hello?" I ask as calm and collected as I can be.

"CHRISTOFFER!!! WHERE THE HELL IS ALICE?" she starts with a scream. I pull the phone away and let her tell for a few more seconds before she goes quiet.

"She is right here with me," I say cooly. "I let her run around at the park for a few hours. Didn't want her to be alone."

I make it clear in my voice that I'm pissed she let Alice alone. Clearly, the woman was drunk off her shit. She probably forgot Alice was home to begin with when she left.

She was whoring herself to some guy and forgot what else was happening around her. Not surprising at all.

"Are you sober?" I ask and wait for an answer.

"Who do you think you are?" She asks me after a full minute of silence.

"Sadly, I'm your son. And Alice is your child whom you should be taking care of. Not me."

I stare at my little sister in the rear view mirror. She stares out the window, watching the green trees zip by, and hopefully she's blocking this out.

"I'm working very hard for this family, Chris. You have no right to judge me–"

"Are you home?" I ask, cutting her off.

"Yes."

"Are you sober?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"One hundred percent."

"Do we have ice cream?" I ask. Alice's head flicks to me and I almost laugh. Now I've got her attention.

"I don't think so. Should I get some?" The woman asks quietly.

"Yep." I hung up immediately after I finished talking. Alice is holding her thumbs up in the back and I laugh. 

\---

Eva POV

My eyes flick open when my body notices the purring of the car has stopped and the abrupt change in the movement. There was none.

It takes me a minute to take in my surroundings. Out the front window was my house and the sky was pitch black, minus the stars that dotted the sky.

Someone clears their throat next to me and I jump as a reflex. Chris.

How did he-why am I-

"I fell asleep...I'm sorry."

He shrugs it off and tells me not to worry.

"Where's Alice?" I ask and look to the spot that she used to sit in.

"My mom called me and wanted her to go home. I took her back," he said and stared at me.

We sat in silence. I didn't look at him but he stared back at me. I didn't know what else there was to say and I wanted to go inside, but I didn't know how to back out and get away.

"I can," I take a second to clear my throat, "go."

"Yeah. Um yeah. If you want to go," he says and sits back in his chair.

"You can come inside if you want," I say softly and slow reach to unbuckle my seatbelt. It clicks.

He looks unconvinced.

I thought about going in my house in that moment. But I didn't want to go alone. I hated being alone. I was tired of my mom's constant traveling. Soon, I'd be at university and I'd never see her, not that it's any different from now.

It then dawned on me that I didn't want Chris to leave. I wanted him to stay.

"My mom isn't home," I wink as a final attempt to get him to stay.

He stays.


	4. Chapter Four

"Are you going to Isak's kosegruppe party?" Vilde asked as the last bell of school rang. The girls and I through the courtyard for a few minutes after school ended. I hadn't realized her question was directed at me until Noora nudged my side.

"Um...I guess so. I hadn't really thought about it. Friday right?" I ask and scratch the back of my head, unknowingly messing up the adjustment of my grey beanie.

Vilde nods excitedly and smiles. Her eyes fly passed my head and to Jonas, more likely Magnus than Jonas, but she wasn't saying anything.

"I'll think about it. My mom might be coming home."

Lies. Mom wasn't coming home for another week. And with it being Wednesday, I should know when my mom is coming home.

Hopefully, she's home for Christmas.

The truth is, I like being with Chris on Fridays. I don't think anyone had noticed my absences from parties for the passed four weeks either.

No one vocalized it. Chris seemed to ditch partying too, I mean, he was spending a ton of time with me.

Well, we did go to Emma's party, but it was a bust so we just made out the entire time and went back to his place where much more exciting things went on. 

My phone vibrates in my sweater. I reach for it as Chris begins speaking about the drinks available at Isak's party. I tried to zone into what she was saying but I was finding it really difficult to form thoughts. My phone buzzed annoyingly in the palm of my hand. 

Chris : I'm waiting...

I roll my eyes. I can almost here him in my head, dragging out the words and gesturing with his hands.

I tell him to be patient and look back at Noora.

She raises her eyebrows at me and a small smile quirks up the side of her chapped lips.

Noora and William still haven't talked, that I knew of, and she wasn't taking it well. But it was her choice so I don't know what she expects to happen.

I don't want to shove whatever I was with Chris down her throat–it's not right.

I shove my phone back in my pocket and proceed to warm my blue hands with the heat of my breath.

"Shit," I say, loud enough for them to hear. Sana raises an eyebrow.

"What?" she asks.

"I left my chem book in my locker. I've gotta get it," I slowly back away from them and nod towards the door, "I'll see you tomorrow."

They bid me adieu as I open the doors.

That was a lie as well. I had my chemistry book, I just didn't want them to know I was sneaking off to leave with Chris.

He always met me on the opposite side of school and picked me up. Everyday. It helped that he had morning classes at university so he was able to get me. Everything fell into place from there.

My boots make a satisfying tapping sound as I walk through the empty halls. Even the teachers it seems had left early today. That's weird.

I get to the back side of the school and see Chris's car. But no Chris.

The door closes loudly behind me and echoes around the spacious walkway. I take a few steps out and I'm beginning to pull out my phone when someone grabs me.

A small yelp escapes my lips and I whip around to see Chris standing there with a smug grin. He's wrapped up in a large coat and his hair is surprisingly not styled. 

"Asshole!" I yell and step back. He grabs my waist roughly and pulls me in. My lips instinctively find his and move in a synchronized movement. His lips are slightly chapped from the winter air, but warm. So impossibly warm that my whole body feels on fire.

I pull back slightly as he makes a moaning sound.

"Sorry for scaring you," he laughs once we've separated.

"You-you didn't scare me," I say flustered. The blush on my cheeks says otherwise.

His nose is red from the cold.

"Your screams say otherwise," he says and pulls the front of my beanie over my eyes. I swat him away, but not before making him readjust it.

His smile today is brilliant, maybe it's the happiest I've ever seen him.

"Why are you so happy?" I ask as he stares as my infinity scarf wrapped around my neck.

"I didn't have class today," he says cheerfully. Now his lazy style makes more sense.

"Oh I'm so happy for you," I mutter sarcastically.

"I don't know why I pine over you, Eva. You're so mean to me."

"You know I'm only kidding," I say and take his hand in mine. I press soft kisses on his bruised knuckles. They were bruised from years of fighting with the Yakuza guys and countless other gangs that he shouldn't have been involved with. On top of it all, his hands were freezing. He didn't even attempt to keep them warm.

"You're freezing," I say worriedly.

He shrugs.

"I'm fine," he says and walks towards his car. I follow behind. He grabs my side door in polite manner. The things that used to not seem so Penetrator Chris-like were becoming the norm. And I liked that.

Once we're inside, I turn on the heat and throw my school bag in the back.

"My place or yours?" He asks gently as he starts up the engine. The car purrs.

"Is your mother home? Alice?" I ask and his face contorts.

"Mom is home. Alice is with a friend."

Chris glares down, almost sadly, and bites his lip. Shit. I've upset him.

"Let's go to mine then," I say gently and rest my hand on his back. His head turns to me and a small smile replaces his frown. Under his breath, he says, "Okay."

He pulls out the school driveway and we are off.

\---

It is almost eight when Chris says, "Want takeout?"

I respond with an easy "sure" and turn back to my chemistry work.

He kisses the side of my head and says, "I'll be back." In the most geeky, deep voice he can muster.

I let out a laugh and shake my head at him.

Two minutes later, I hear the purr of his engine and the faintness of him heading away. I turn my headphones up and jam out to the Newest Hits while struggling through the work. The work wasn't hard, there was just a shit ton of it and not enough hours in the day. I wanted to throw it out the window.

I think I've finished it, when I flip over another paper to find MORE problems.

"I swear to God I'm going to-"

My headphones blare my ring tone in my ears at possibly the highest level on my phone. Involuntarily, I let out a cry of pain. It really hurts. I rip my headphones out of the jack and stare at the caller ID.

It's Noora. I click the green "Answer" button and hold my phone to my ear.

"Hello," I say and look back to my laptop.

I hadn't noticed until a moment before that Chris had left his jacket at my side.

"Hello, Eva," Noora says with a slight question in her voice.

"Yeah?" I ask and pull his jacket closer to me.

There is a slight pause on the other end of the line and then Noora says, "I was confused when you said you needed to get your chem book today because you let me borrow it during lunch. I never returned it. So naturally, I followed you so I could give it back..."

Shit.

Her voice picks back up again, "And I saw you with Chris."

I sigh and suddenly feel guilty for not telling her. What was there really to tell though? Chris and I weren't "together". I looked around my room and saw his bag in the corner along with his clothes. Even his scent still hung in the room. The fresh scent of men's cologne.

"How long?" she asks after another minute.

"Maybe a month..." I say slowly, realizing I hadn't said anything for a long time. "You aren't mad, are you?"

"I'm not mad at you, I just wish you told me sooner and that I didn't find out on my own," Noora says with a sigh.

"I was going to tell you sooner, but I wanted to wait and see if it was even worth saying. What if things didn't work out between Chris and I, then it would've been weird. It doesn't matter-" She cuts me off.

"It does matter, Eva. Are you happy?" Noora asks. I roll the idea around in my head. Ever since this thing has happened between Chris and I, the pit of my stomach feels like it's on an infinite roll. Nonstop. And I don't hate it.

But I'm also confused about him. Sometimes he's unbelievably sweet and other times he completely shuts himself off from me. I don't expect him to tell me everything, I sure don't, but I wish he wouldn't keep me in the complete dark.

I don't know anything about him, besides Alice and his possible alcoholic of a mother, whose name I don't even know.

I find myself backtracking. 

"I don't know. We're not even together, really. It's nothing, Noora-"

"Kissing behind school and going home with him isn't nothing, Eva."

I know that. I'm just scared of getting hurt, I wanted to yell out.

"I know," I whisper.

"Well you know what that means right?"

"What?" I ask curiously.

"You've gotta take him to Isak's party," Noora says with a laugh.

"What-why?" I ask as I sit up.

"He's your boyfriend."

"He's not my boy-"

"He's your boyfriend," she says finally and makes it very obvious that she doesn't want to argue on it anymore.

Hearing from someone else makes my stomach do a flip and I wish it would stop.

"I'll talk to him about it tonight," I say and set my laptop on my desk.

"Tonight?" Noora asks.

Ah shit.

"Yeah..." I say slowly.

"You're in deep, Eva. Has your mom met him?" Noora questions.

"Not yet. She hasn't been home in a couple weeks actually. I talk to her everyday, but we haven't seen each other. He will meet her eventually," I tell her truthfully.

This month has been my mother's busiest. Every time I call her she's apologizing and feeling awful for not being home. I just want her home for Christmas and she said she would try her best to be there. It would be the first one she'd miss.

"Okay I just-" she pauses for a long second. I swear I can hear her heartbeat through the phone.

"Noora?" I call cautiously.

"William is calling me. I'll talk to you tomorrow, Eva."

I don't even say goodbye before she's ended our call.

\---

"Would you want to go to Isak's kosegruppe party on Friday?" I ask Chris as we wash our dishes. I wash, he dries. He thinks for a second.

"Alice is staying with a friend again and I doubt my mom will give a shit," he dries off a plate and sets in on the rack.

"Is that a yes?" I ask and pass him the last plate.

"You're sure that you want to be flaunting this hotness around your friends?" He asks as he gestures to himself.

"You're an ass," I say as I lightly slap his chest with the back of my hand.

"Seriously though? You want me, your boyfriend, to be around your friends like this?"

I completely blocked out the last part. I was playing it cool when he used the term "boyfriend". But on the inside, little tiny Eva's were running around screaming, "HE SAID BOYFRIEND ABORT MISSION ABORT!!!!" And there were flashing red lights and crying babies. It was insanity.

"You're my boyfriend?" I ask with a raised brow. He rolls his eyes.

"Yes, Eva. And you're my girlfriend. It's a very simple concept," he says as he holds out his hand for a fork that I was holding tight to.

At least that was settled.

"Um okay," I say slowly.

A melodic chuckle leaves his mouth and floats around into the air.

"Do you know how pretty you are, Eva?" Chris asks and tucks that same strand of hair behind my ear. He turns my cheek to face him and holds me there for a moment. I stare into his chestnut eyes as he stares into my ocean ones.

He brings his face incredibly close to mine and runs his thumb down the bridge of my nose. He says something I don't quite hear. The only thing I hear it the pounding of blood rushing to my heart in my ears.

He has a grin on his face and maybe that makes me forget how to hear or to breathe.

Noora was right. I am in deep. I don't know what exactly, but I know I can't get out of this feeling. This consuming awful feeling.

His thumb reaches my bottom lip and he tugs it down. The smile is gone and replaced with something else. Not lust. But something very close to it.

Want.

I tilt my head up ever so slightly and move in to kiss him. We kiss and it's soft. Nothing like our usual kisses. This one is different and I can't determine whether I like it or not.

When I think of Chris, I associate him with lust and want and craze not what I've been receiving from him recently. But I like it. I like thinking about him like this.

"Falling in love with me yet?" He asks once I've pulled away. I turn my head and don't look him in the eye.

"Not a chance."

Neither of us would budge in this game.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! I post on Wattpad first and have 22 chapters of this story posted on there. Please give feedback and thank you!!


End file.
